


Nude Wars

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Just gals bein pals, Mutual Oral Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans lifeline (Apex Legends), Words used for her are cock/dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Anita loves to send Ajay semi-nudes when she's at the gym, no matter if she's in a public area. If she wants to play dirty like that and rile her up from afar? Then Ajay Che is gonna show her she's not a force to be messed with.OrIn which Anita sends Ajay nudes, Ajay sends them back, they rile each other up and Anita goes to her place and they proceed to have lovey, fluffy sex because that's what we're all here for, isn't it? Just a couple of gals bein pals?
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Nude Wars

It takes three weeks into their relationship before Ajay opens up about sexual ideas. 

Ajay made a small error having mistaken Anita’s confidence for something more than just what it was. Anita had coughed on her water, freckled cheeks burning and a look in her eye that screamed embarrassment. It had taken everything in Ajay to not coo at her face or pinch her cheeks, and to actually talk to her openly about the idea- and even if she would be INTO that sort of thing. She was the more teasing of the two, after all. 

Ajay finds herself gradually more and more open with her girlfriend as their relationship grows. Whether that meant showing something a little more, or getting to know her more than the person Anita showed herself to be on the battlefield. 

She quickly finds out how Anita reacts well to selfies, then upgrading to a little more...revealing images had been the icing on the cake. After, of course, making sure that she was into something a little more. Anita’s reactions were always over the top, or matched with a similar revealing selfie, a small battle. A small way of opening up more in vulnerable ways that involved slivers of flesh that made Ajay whine with the need to bite. 

But it was a battle, nevertheless, that Ajay loved to keep up with. 

Their relationship had been a surprise to a few of the other legends. Makoa had laughed when he figured it out, clapping Ajay on the back in congratulations and nearly knocking her smaller frame right over. He’d been gleeful about the situation, considering it finally put an answer to the question of what was making his close friend smile at her phone so often and shy away from his poking, playful questions. Or her acting strangely in the arena as if she was looking for something. 

Now, more open about their relationship, interviewers switched from asking them about their matches to about each other. What their inside life was like, who asked who first- the tamer questions were met with answers and a big smile from Ajay who loved to talk about her girlfriend, especially seeing as it got her red behind the scenes. That didn’t mean that she wouldn’t gently switch the conversation over to more on topic of her fight- and champion position- in the ring. 

However, Anita was closed, almost flustered to talk about her girlfriend. Though a few times she could be heard quietly chuckling to an interviewer asking questions such as who asked who first. “Don’t really matter, now does it?” She’d say with her smoky tone a bit higher than normal, but Ajay would know why. 

Because she didn’t want to let anyone know she turned dark red when Ajay had blatantly told her she liked her and wanted to take her out to eat. Not to mention the fact she’d pointed her manicured finger into Anita’s chest and told her that she’d seen the way she looked at her- especially on the field. Caught red handed lusting after the combat medic that had saved her ass countless times. 

It was cute, endearing, really. 

Now about six months into the relationship, Ajay would like to say that her tall girlfriend has gotten used to her teasing and poking. Enough to tease and poke back, but never as much as Ajay would. 

Ajay’s attention is soon pulled from memories when she hears the soft notification from her phone. She’d been sitting at her desk, reading emails from various people wanting to sponsor her work in the games as well as bringing her doctoring into light with new charities opening up for the local hospitals. 

She lets her eyes scan the screen as her hand pats to her right, taking three tries before securing her phone to drag over. She tucks a strand of her loose hair behind her ear, flipping open the notification before pausing when the name pops up. ‘Anita’ with a red heart emoji on either side of the name with ‘image attachment’ written right beneath it. 

She’d been gone to the gym, last Ajay had checked. Anita had texted her to let her know she’d be on her way to her place after her routine- something of which she looked forward to. 

“I swear if it’s anotha dog...” She muses aloud, sounding tickled at the memory of Anita eagerly texting her pictures of a dog at the gym with its owner. Ajay sighs fondly, flipping open the image only to pause and lean forward in her chair as her eyes take in the view. 

Anita sent an image of herself. Clearly mid workout. Gray sweatpants rest low on her hips, only amplified for viewing pleasure is the fact she has her black tanktop pulled up to just beneath her chest. It exposes her solid abs as well as the sharpness of the muscles in her hips, creating divots of a V that make Ajay bite her lip. Her flesh is shiny from sweat, more well defined from the work out causing them to appear tighter. Ajay can see Anita biting the bottom of her tanktop, the image cut from below her nose to about upper thigh, enough to show her smirk and some people behind her to show she’s doing that in the public area. 

Oh, that brat. 

A sucker for pictures like that, and knowing the game Anita’s trying to play, Ajay quickly runs to the full body mirror scaling her closet door. Her hair was down, lightly waved and curling over her shoulders with her fringe pushed to the side. On her body was a large, black hoodie that was Anita’s she’d stolen, having the Apex symbol over the left breast with the hoodie itself coming to about mid-thigh on her shorter frame. Underneath were just some cute black panties with a red lace trim that did wonders for her ass. 

Her hair is a bit of a mess and she looks about ready for sleep- which she was. But, she hums, posing herself and sending one right back. 

The image is cute, a little saucy. Of her standing in front of her mirror, pulling her hoodie up above her chest to reveal her slender, smooth form and small breasts. She practically stands on her tiptoes in the image, her wide hips cocked to the side for eyes to wander freely over her freshly shaven flesh. There was a time in her life where she might have tried to hide between her legs, but Anita made her feel...safe. Safe and seen and understood. 

The picture shows her from head to toe. Her hand holds the hoodie up to her mouth teasingly to hide her smirk, but her sharp shaped eyes are narrowed in amusement. 

When she hits send, she adds a caption right after, “Be careful with what you start, baby girl.” With three heart emojis right after. 

“Yes ma’am.” Is the reply back to her near instantly, never ceasing to make Ajay’s cheeks warm and a small smile to make its way to her face. 

Emails could wait till tomorrow. 

Moving to her bed, Ajay flops down onto it and eagerly waits for the next image. Which comes a few minutes after. 

Anita is fresh from the showers. Her tight black boyshorts frame her beautifully with a towel hung around her shoulders, the very edges hiding the generous swells of her large breasts that make Ajay squirm where she is right now. Ajay was normally a tease, but not when it came to nudes like this. She liked for Anita to whine about her body, clear and exposed for her. 

But now all Ajay can do is helplessly stare at the image, biting her full lower lip as her eyes scan over the water droplets gracing her thighs and abdomen, wanting to lick them up and force her onto the bed so she could mark her territory wherever she pleased. 

If Ajay were more prepared for this situation, maybe dressed in something cuter, maybe she’d be harder to react. But now she’s already half hard in her panties, huffing and squirming a bit and mad at herself for already getting this excited over a few selfies. 

But, that’s what happens when your girlfriend is smoking hot. 

From there, Ajay relents to dirty talk. Telling her what she’d do to her once she gets her, how she’d make Anita cry and beg for her, how she’ll mark up her throat so high up she can’t hide them. Her fingers are merciless as she types, watching the Read symbol pop up again and again, feeling satisfied every time Anita tries to type only to stop when she receives a new text. 

The final blow is when she sends Anita her final picture. Lying on her back, eyes half lidded, two fingers splayed in front of her mouth and tongue lolled out to reveal the stud on her tongue, the image going all the way down to mid-thigh to show her cock peeking out the top of her panties with a flushed red head with beading pre-cum. 

The reply of ‘Fuck’ is all Ajay needs to know she’s won- cheating by dirty talking, of course, but still a win. 

Then comes the waiting game of Anita coming home. 

\-- 

When Anita does finally come home, Ajay is quick to pounce on her at the door. Literally. Leaping into her arms just as Anita is able to kick off her socks and shoes. She pulls herself up into Anita’s arms, hooking her legs around her hips and arms around her neck. 

“Hello to you too-” Anita can barely breathe out before her cheeks are being cupped and she’s being kissed. Her gym bag slides off her arm with a bit of a shimmy needed before she can hook an arm underneath Ajay’s ass to keep her afloat. She weighed practically nothing to her, easy to hold, but her muscles were sore from her workout so it was a bit of a struggle. 

Her grunt only makes Ajay smile against her mouth, stroking her thumbs across Anita’s cheekbones as she guides the kiss to something deeper. Parting her full lips in a rhythm Anita matches so she can slide her pierced tongue along her girlfriend’s who makes such a pretty sound when Ajay licks into her mouth. 

An exhale rushes from Anita’s nose, and Ajay is briefly aware of her back brushing the corner of the doorway in a small bonk that makes her part from the kiss with a breathy laugh. “Bit dizzy, baby?” 

“You try carrying a whole person after a workout routine.” 

The quick snark back makes Ajay beam brightly, showing the dimples on her cheeks that Anita absentmindedly presses a kiss to as soon as she can. Which becomes after they cross the threshold of Ajay’s bedroom door. She almost trips on the cute pink, fluffy rug Ajay has on the floor, but manages to only knock herself forward and drop her girlfriend onto the bed. Who is quick to hook her legs so Anita is forced to fall with her. 

There’s laughter bubbling out of Ajay’s chest in a way that makes Anita’s heart swell, moving blindly until her lips can find the ones curved upwards into a blinding smile. The noise she’s rewarded with is a soft, delighted hum before Ajay’s cupping the back of her neck, pushing her nails up along Anita’s scalp to lightly press at her head to urge her to kiss deeper. 

And just like that, they’re back in motion. 

A moan blossoms from Ajay’s chest when Anita starts kissing down her neck. Open mouthed, hot, and making her shudder when she finally seals her lips to begin sucking a bruise. “Ah- do ya know how temptin ya looked out there?” Ajay manages to breathe out, her breath quickening when Anita pulls back to give her a half lidded look. 

Always so hungry for her attention, her voice, her everything. Anita was such a good girl, always made Ajay feel...wanted. She finds herself briefly smiling, cupping her cheek and feeling her heart jump when she leans right into her palm, turning her head to press a kiss to the middle of Ajay’s palm affectionately. 

Calloused fingers tuck under her hoodie and when Ajay nods it’s eagerly pulled up and above her chest to reveal her flesh. Anita’s breath catches as she leans over her, scooting a bit down on the bed so she can rest her weight partially on Ajay and let her lips press to her collar, lower to between her two perky little breasts and skimming over until she finds a nipple to latch onto. 

Ajay’s hips press up into her, her sigh coming out shakier than intended as she cradles Anita’s head to her chest. A sensitive area, especially when her teeth scrape ever so gently across the sensitive bud. It triggers the need to be vocal near instantly. 

And oh, could Ajay talk. 

“Hnh- thought aboutcha- about fuckin ya in the showers,” She starts breathlessly, waiting to her the telltale sound of Anita’s breath hitching and her tongue stilling briefly before continuing. “Ya would let me, baby, wouldntcha? Wonder if ya’d- hhhs- be loud enough to let others know that ya were a good girl.” 

Anita whines low in her throat, moving down lower, ghosting her lips over Ajay’s abdomen and sinking between her thighs. Her eyes are pitch black as she looks up at her from under her lashes, nosing at where Ajay’s cock peeks out from her panties at the top of the rim and following the shape of it with her tongue. 

Ajay lets herself groan low in her throat, eagerly tilting her hips up and letting her girlfriend pull them off her. Due to the E, Ajay had lessened in size and it was a bit harder to get hard. Thankfully in times where you could dirty talk your girlfriend no matter the distance, it made things a little easier to start up. She was about five inches now in length, a good handful of girth around. 

But, it wasn’t the size that mattered, it was how Ajay Che was the best fuck around and lived to see her girlfriend curl up and gasp like she was dying when the expert combat medic hit her in just the right spot. 

And now? She lived to see Anita nose at her cock, fluttering kisses and whining because she knew not to proceed until Ajay told her to. 

Reaching down, Ajay sinks her fingers into Anita’s short curls, pulling her up a bit so she could reach down again to take her cock in hand. She pulls back the foreskin to reveal the shiny head, smearing it across Anita’s lips just to watch her eyes lid and how her lips part just the smallest bit in the hopes she could taste her. Ajay’s lips flicker up into a small smirk, “You’re droolin, baby.” 

Anita’s response is to shakily whine, parting her lips a bit more just to show how badly she wanted it. And well, you can’t really expect Ajay to tell her girlfriend no, right? 

Gently pulling her forward, Anita eagerly takes the initiative at her command. Wrapping her pretty lips around the head and watching Ajay’s hand that had been holding herself come up to her mouth and form a fist. Her head tosses to the side, loose hot pink hair moving with her as her breath hitches and a soft moan escapes her. Sensitive, even now. 

There’s a momentary pause where Ajay doesn’t speak, letting Anita take her time taking her. But then she’s making this sound, patting Anita until she pulls up and starts to ask what’s wrong. But she gets her answer when Ajay whines out, “Take off ya clothes, ya bein’ selfish. Lemme have a taste.” In this bratty tone that both makes Anita’s ears turn pink as well as making her laugh. 

“My apologies, your highness.” She teases back, sitting up to begin stripping as told. Always an act that makes her smile as Ajay watches her with the excitement a child might have on Christmas. As Ajay brings her hands up to her cheeks and beams brightly, despite herself being quite flushed and aroused, and despite the fact she’s seen her nude countless times. Countless. Of times. 

Doesn’t fail to make Anita feel...adored. 

“Your highness, huh?” Ajay replies after a moment, biting her lip as she watches Anita pull her sweatpants down with her boyshorts to reveal the thick patch of hair between her thighs and the glistening wetness that leaves a small string of slick connected before snapping at the distance. Fuck. “Could get used to that.” 

“Is ‘princess’ not enough for you?” 

A cheeky grin makes its way to Ajay’s face and that’s enough to make Anita laugh and roll her eyes. With the eagerness of Ajay reaching for her, she lets herself be moved until her muscular thighs are resting on either side of Ajay’s head. Anita needs to slightly curl herself in to be able to be more size accommodating for how short Ajay is to reach her cock, but not like she minds. 

Hands appreciatively grab Anita’s ass, spreading her apart and making her cheeks burn red when Ajay groans behind her, able to see the way her cock jerks at the very sight of her. “So wet for me, an’ just from touchin’ me? Ya spoil me, baby.” Her tone is appreciative, dripping with lust before her arms hook around her girlfriend’s thighs to jerk her down. 

The first, wet, flat lick over the flesh of Anita’s cunt makes her jerk, but Ajay’s arms keep her in place. The lick is followed by a low moan from Ajay, her hips pressing up without thinking as if trying to hump the air. She always loved giving oral, something Anita found out first before anything, and that she was damned good at it. Well, when she wasn’t tracing her fingers agonizingly slow across Anita’s more sensitive areas and telling her what each medical term was. 

Anita doesn’t even notice that she’s shaking and hunched over still, her breath ghosting over Ajay’s cock that jerks and drools with pre-cum helplessly as her girlfriend eats her out. The teasing, long stripes eventually settle on her engorged clit. Ajay had always appreciated its size, a little mouthful and bigger than an average size, and oh so sensitive. She’s eager to suckle on it, sealing her full lips over and stroking her tongue along the underside, mindful of the almost painfully sensitive tip. 

That’s when Anita cracks, her first low groan before she finally remembers to take Ajay in hand and sink her cock past her lips. 

Ajay squirms beneath her, nails pressing to the backs of Anita’s thighs with her whines reverberating through the both of them. Her suckles and licks becomes sloppier, panting over Anita’s opening and nosing at her, almost like trying to rub her slick on her face. The idea is filthy, yet, still makes Anita whine and lift up her hips only to have them possessively yanked back down. 

One hand holds the base of Ajay’s shaft, squeezing as Anita focuses her time on the head. Sloppy, open mouthed kisses, to harder sucks to make up for lack of sensitivity. Just barely scraping her teeth or allowing herself to tongue the drooling slit. 

It’s Anita that cums first, her thighs locking up and having to pull off to shakily sigh into Ajay’s thigh. She shudders as she cums, never too loud as her voice only shakes and shudders with every greedy lick from beneath her. Ajay holds her tight, whining and raking her nails down her thighs, as if eating her out harder would make herself able to cum. 

It’s after a moment of over sensitivity does Ajay finally relent, pushing Anita off her and rolling her onto her back. Anita only whines faintly, bleary eyed and briefly aware of the pressure sinking onto her chest. She lets her eyes flutter open when a hand gently grabs her jaw, a thumb pressing at her lower lip until she opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue obediently. 

“Good girl,” Ajay whines, wrapping a hand around her cock and resting the head on Anita’s tongue, stroking herself in quick jerks as her body naturally begins to jerk and squirm atop her. Anita’s rough hands grab at her ass appreciatively, squeezing and letting one hand pull a little too hard to spread her open- and that does Ajay in. 

Her cries are music to Anita’s ears. Ajay’s face screws up beautifully, biting her bottom lip as her brows knit together, shakes zipping through her body as her cum paints Anita’s willing mouth and lips. The noise she makes when Anita seals her lips around her to suckle the head is almost pained. A hand is quick to rest atop her head, yanking her curls back, only serving to make Anita grin in success after she swallows, opening her mouth to stick her tongue back out to show it to be clean. 

“Ugh-” Ajay whines, almost a scoffing nose and patting her cheek fondly as she rolls off to flop next to her. Her hoodie is the only thing left of clothing between them, yet she still rolls over with it pulled up, pressing her bare body to Anita’s and nosing at her neck affectionately. “Next time ya decide ta be a brat, I’m gonna fuck ya throat on the floor.” 

“Is that a promise, princess?” 

A pillow is Anita’s answer, met with her muffled laughter underneath.


End file.
